


Knight, Dragon, Princess

by IWP_chan



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, sometimes you just gotta write about kids playing games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23564248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWP_chan/pseuds/IWP_chan
Summary: Three kids play a game.
Relationships: Kairi & Riku & Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Knight, Dragon, Princess

Summary: Three kids play a game.

_Note: Oops, my hand slipped…_

**Warnings: Kids Being Kids.**

**Disclaimer:** Don’t own KH.

.

Three kids huddled together in front of the shack on the play island, two wooden swords lying innocently on the sand at their feet.

“Soooo,” Sora started, “You guys ready?”

“No.” Riku grunted.

“Yes.” Kairi giggled.

“Riku, you lost at the shell collecting competition we had, you know the rules.”

Riku scowled, crossing his arms.

Kairi giggled again, “Sora, that just leaves the two of us.” Her eyes glinted in determination as she took out a munny coin from her pocket and gave it to Riku, who reluctantly accepted it and flipped it, catching it on the back of his hand while he slammed his other hand over it to hide it from the other two.

“Heads or tails?”

Sora and Kairi exchanged terrifying looks before turning to Riku.

“Heads,” Kairi said.

“Tails.” Sora nodded.

Riku removed his hand to see how the coin landed, “Kairi wins.”

Kairi whooped loudly, throwing her arms up in the air. Sora sulked.

“Come on, Sora.” Riku threw the coin back at Kairi and then grinned smugly at Sora, “It’s not that bad.”

Sora stomped his foot on the sand and pouted for good measure.

“Up to the balcony you go,” Riku said, gesturing grandly towards the tree house’s balcony, but Sora refused to budge. Riku sighed.

“Guess you’re doing this the hard way, huh?” Kairi snickered.

“Right.” Riku braced himself before walking closer to Sora and then sweeping him off his feet to carry him to the tree house.

Sora sulked all the way to the balcony.

Riku set him down, “Acted like a true princess.” He mocked.

“Acted like a true dragon.” Sora repeated, using the same mocking tone.

“Come down here, dragon!” Kairi shouted from below, waving the wooden sword in her hand dramatically, “I, the bravest of knights, have come to slay you and return the princess back to safety!”

Riku made his way back down the beach, grabbing the remaining wooden sword and getting into a ready stance, “We’ll see about that, you foolish human. The princess is mine, and you shall not take him from me.”

Up on the balcony, Sora started cheering, “ _Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!_ ”

.

End


End file.
